The Punch
by CsiMiamiFAN515
Summary: I wrote this when I first found out Jake was coming back and this is what I wanted to happen. So it's my make on "Meltdown" Hope you enjoy. R&R!


Eric woke to the aroma of coffee. Then he looked over to Calleigh's side of the bed and saw that she wasn't there. Just then he saw Calleigh walk into her room.

"Hey." He said sleepily and sexy.

"Hi. I made coffee." She said in reply.

"I know. I can smell it." He said has he pulled her back into bed.

"Eric, we have to get ready for work. It's my first day back." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to take one more day off. Are you sure you feel up to it?" He asked with concern.

"Eric…" she said.

"Calleigh…" He said mockingly.

"You think you're just so funny don't you?" She asked him while giving him a kiss.

"No, not all the time." He said giving her another kiss.

"Alright, we have to get up now." She said trying to get up, but Eric just tightened his grip around her waist.

"You know. Considering what happened to you only a week ago, I'm sure Horatio will understand if you're a little late for work." He said giving her a kiss.

"Yes, but if we both show up to work late everyone will get suspicious."

"Oh come on. Everyone already knows were together. I made it kind of obvious when you were in the hospital." He said looking away.

She could tell he was reliving that day in his head again by the sad, scared look in his eyes.

"Hey." She whispered as she put her hand on his cheek and turned his head so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm okay. You know that. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She told him reassuringly.

"I know." He said.

"You know what. I don't think it will matter that much if were a little late for work." She said getting more comfortable in his arms.

Later that day…

Calleigh and Eric just walked off the elevator and into the main lobby when they saw Horatio. They weren't too late for work, only a couple hours late. It was about noon.

"Hello Eric." Horatio said.

"Hey H." Eric said in reply.

"Hey Calleigh. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good as new. Sorry were late." She said, scared he might be mad.

Horatio noticed and quickly assured her it was okay.

"I have something I think would be better if I told you then letting you find out for yourselves." He told them.

"Yeah?" Eric asked concerned.

"There was a jewelry store robbery earlier today. Two men, they got the jewels and got on motorcycles. We couldn't chase them because the intersection was blocked by a car. We're pretty sure it has something to do with the case. We found one of who we think the robbers were. Frank and Natalia we at a warehouse, they found the bikes and the jewels. They heard a gun shot; someone shot one of the jewelry robbers. They caught they guy who shot him. It's Jake Berkeley." Horatio finished. He watched as Calleigh and Eric exchanged shocked looks. A smile so small appeared on Horatio's face that it was unnoticeable when he saw Eric take Calleigh's hand in hers.

"Okay…So what do you need us to do? Is he in holding?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes. I need you two to process the car from the intersection; it's in the garage waiting for you." He told them.

They were about to started walking away when Horatio stopped them.

"Are you two going to be alright with this?"

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other.

"We should be." Calleigh said before she and Eric walked away.

Later that day…

Calleigh admitted to herself they she may have over done it that day. She and Eric were getting ready to leave, because the day was over, but mostly because he could tell she over did it today too.

Eric was in the locker room getting their stuff and Calleigh was at the front desk signing out.

Calleigh was signing out. She didn't want to admit she was so tired she was using the counter to help balance her. Then something happened that she didn't expect. A low voice behind her that she knew wasn't Eric.

"Hey Cal. It's been a long time." Jake said from behind her.

She spun around and saw Jake. She hadn't seen him in almost two years.

"Jake…why are you still here?" Calleigh asked confused.

"I needed to talk to you. About…us. I feel bad about where we left off. And I think what we had was special enough to start again. I'm here to ask you to take me back"

"Jake…" She started. "That's not a good idea…"

Eric walked out of the locker room right as Jake put a hand on Calleigh's arm. She was so exhausted that Jake's touch was too much for her and she collapsed to the ground. Eric rushed over to them and without giving it a second thought punched Jake in the face. Jake fell to the floor as Eric was about to hit him again when he was interrupted.

"Eric?" Horatio asked Eric, taking off his sunglasses stunned at what he was seeing. "What's going on?" He asked as two officers stood Jake up and handcuffed him.

Eric didn't reply. Instead he turned around to see Calleigh still sitting on the floor. She looked so innocent and shocked.

"Calleigh? Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down to her.

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me. I was just so tired that I fell easily when he touched my arm. I just need to go home." She said looking at the floor as she finished.

Eric nodded and gave Calleigh and hug while lifting her limp, fragile body off the ground. He kept his arm tightly around her waist and held her close so that she wouldn't fall again. Then he looked at Horatio. The officers had already taken Jake away to a holding sell for the moment.

"I'm sorry H. I just saw his touch her and her fall, I didn't think. I just thought about what she's been thought and…I'm sorry." Eric could tell that Horatio understood.

"It's alright Eric." He said. They he turned his attention to Calleigh. "Calleigh, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired." She told him.

"I want you both to take tomorrow off. Calleigh, I want you to rest and not do anything. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Alright, I will Horatio." She told him.

"Eric, I want you to take good care of her? Understood?" Horatio told him already knowing he didn't really have to.

"Of course H." He told him.

"Thank you Horatio." Calleigh said in her southern tone. He and Eric could tell how weak she really was by her voice.

"You're welcome. If you need more time off give me a call. I'll see you soon." He told them. "Now go home."

"Bye H. I'll keep you posted." Eric said as she started walking to the elevator still holding Calleigh close to him.

"Good-bye." Horatio said as he started walking to his office.

Calleigh and Eric were the only ones in the elevator. He looked into her eyes and placed and gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you." He mumbled against her mouth. They broke apart and she looked into his deep loving brown eyes.

"I love you too." She told him.


End file.
